


you're my all and more

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, chaeyoung is being dumb, childhood friends to lovers ig, momo tells her to stop, they're bad but they're not bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: chaeyoung runs but momo follows





	you're my all and more

**Author's Note:**

> for the people on twitter that want to fight me for the spontaneous angst i wrote <3 i wrote this in literally twenty minutes without proofreading so my bad for any mistakes or anything i don't think i even read it back lmao
> 
> title and inspiration from Breathe by Lauv

Chaeyoung hears it quite clearly, the opening of the squeaky, rusted door leading to the rooftop, over the sound of a distant flock of birds and the roar of traffic below her dangling feet. She already knows who it is before she sees her in her peripheral view, watching as Momo sits silently beside her at the edge of the rooftop.

“I thought I said that I need a break,” Chaeyoung’s voice is monotonous, and it’s taking every bit of effort she can muster to keep it that way. To hold at bay the fractures of her heart at how painful it felt to say those words, to force herself to walk away from Momo’s tearful eyes. To stop herself from leaping back into Momo’s arms and apologizing for ever hurting her.

“You did,” Momo’s voice is surprisingly calm, to the point that Chaeyoung almost turns her head and gives up her nonchalant facade. She doesn’t though, only because looking at Momo would make her give up entirely. “You said a variety of things that were pretty stupid, actually.”

Chaeyoung allows herself to react to that, eyebrows knotting and head tilting back slightly in shock. She’s never heard Momo be so.. blunt about things. They’ve known each other for years, having grown up together, and have dated for almost a month, until Chaeyoung cut their relationship short due to a few heavy burdens on her chest. But in all the time she’s known Momo, she’s always been gentle, soft, knew how to talk around her issues to push the conversation to the point. Never has she ever been this up front.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re being stupid,” Momo shrugs, plays with a frayed seam of her ripped jeans. “I would get it if you just needed some space to breathe, because I know how you are and know that you value privacy and need time to recharge. But you don’t want to break up with me and I can tell.”

“How can you be so sure?” Chaeyoung’s voice is back to monotonous, entertaining Momo’s thoughts but desperately trying not to show that she’s right.

“You’ve always had a bad habit of rambling when you’re nervous, it makes you a horrible liar,” Momo chuckles, low and breathy. Chaeyoung wishes it wasn’t so devoid of joy, wishes even more she wasn’t the reason for that. “You said I deserve someone better than you while you rambled. So I know you don’t want to break up with me.”

Chaeyoung internally curses herself for having such terrible control over what words leave her mouth when she’s anxious. But despite not meaning to say those words, she did mean them.

“I mean, you kind of do-”

“In what universe do you think I even  _ want _ someone that isn’t you?” Momo cuts her off before she can finish her sentence, finally turning her head away from the city below to look at Chaeyoung’s side profile. She finally,  _ finally _ looks at Momo, sees the fiery conviction alight in chocolate pools, one she only ever sees when Momo is dancing, and feels her heart rate spike from the nerves that look gives her.

“Momo we.. when we were growing up, you always had this set idea of what you wanted the person you were with to be like,” Chaeyoung tries to explain, tries to get Momo to see that she just wants Momo to be happy, and she doesn’t think she’s the person that deserves to give it to her. “I just want you to have  _ that _ person, and not settle for me.”

“Yeah, apparently you weren’t listening very well because I basically always described you,” Momo giggles, a small but genuine smile making its way to the corner of her lips. “When we were kids I thought that dating someone was like having another best friend but a guy. And you are the best friend I’ve ever had, so I always wanted the person I date to be like you.”

Chaeyoung tries to let that information sink in, but it doesn’t seem like Momo is completely finished. “It wasn’t until middle school that I learned what dating actually was. And all the hold handing, kisses, dumb cheesy dates; I still wanted all of that with you. So again, in what universe do I not want you?”

Chaeyoung hangs her head low, feeling more than stupid for hurting Momo over her own insecurity. She feels a finger gently nudge her chin up, coming face to face with her best friend’s beautiful complexion, watching Momo’s eyes search her face for something. “I’m sorry,” she whispers, hopes Momo truly understands how sorry she is despite everything.

Thankfully she smiles, “Just talk to me next time you’re worried, okay?” Momo’s voice is as gentle as her eyes and her smile, coaxing a genuine one out of Chaeyoung herself as she nods. Momo’s grin grows, the hand under her chin moving to cup her cheek gently. “Now, can you end this ‘break’ already? We’ve done the hand holding and the dumb cheesy dates, but there’s one thing I still really want to do with you.”

Chaeyoung can’t stop the blush that burns at her skin, or how her eyes look down rather than into Momo’s because she’s getting closer and won’t stop smiling that stupidly beautiful smile and being so patient and amazing and  _ perfect _ that it’s really getting on Chaeyoung’s nerves. “Fine, but only because I was coerced.”

“Coerced huh?” Momo teases, her nose rubbing lightly against Chaeyoung’s own. “I didn’t know my words were so persuasive.”

“Maybe not your words, but the lips they come from are definitely enticing,” Chaeyoung chuckles at her poor attempt at flirting. But it makes Momo giggle, loud and free on the rooftop above the world, before pressing her lips to Chaeyoung’s.

The kiss is everything Momo had ever dreamt of, and it would fill Chaeyoung’s dreams for the rest of her days.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu


End file.
